thedicklickbrigadefandomcom-20200215-history
Lel DLB just died
lel DLB just died is the thirty-third album by The Dicklick Brigade. It is available for download here: mediafire.com/?h4urhada28dhiu3 The album was released shortly after their manager, Malcolm Mooney, apparently died in an airplane crash, traveling to cash in the band's huge paychecks. After the tragedy, the band models his journey through the afterlife in both heaven and hell, putting much emphasis on his struggles. Background The period immediately before the creation of this album was a difficult time for the group. Malcolm was beginning to show signs of depression and stress, and he continued to take more and more control over the group. Volt had some significant clashes with the band members during this time, mostly due to his insistence for perfectionism and his constant request of "more vacuum cleaners", overdubbing the tape so many times that it could only be read by the highest-precision laser running at 1 sample per hour. Due to the other band members unfairly turning against Volt, Malcolm locked everyone including Volt himself out of the studio. During this time, he created a never-to-be-released album full of rage and feels. Unfortunately, the tapes were wiped by the metal detectors at the Denver International Airport. The released album is not in the same configuration which was intended during recording, due to Malcolm's apparent and untimely death. All of his tracks have been removed, and several of the remaining tracks have been edited significantly. Unfortunately, the unedited versions of the songs disappeared before Malcolm's resurrection. Malcolm is Dead "Malcom is dead" is an urban legend suggesting that Malcum of the post-avant jazzcore band The Dicklick Brigade died in 1966 and was secretly replaced by a look-alike. According to the legend, he died skydiving in an Abraham Lincoln suit when he noticed his parachute bag was replaced by a bag of dildos. Hundreds of supposed clues to Malcolm's death were reported by fans and followers of the legend; these included messages perceived when listening to a song being played backwards, and symbolic interpretations of both lyrics and album cover imagery. Track Listing # "RIP Malcom (he was a fag anyway)" - 8:20 # "penis" - 2:09 # "FAGGOT" - 2:52 # "GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN. LIKE A SHITLOAD OF FUN. ON MY DICK" - 2:08 # "tfw no malcolm moneymoenymooney" - 5:26 # "are we rly doing it w/outt malcom we cant do this oh no cum on malcom pls cum" - 1:14 # "trips" - 2:14 # "this is perfect" - 1:41 # "☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆D☆☆" - 4:14 # "PONY MAGIC" - 1:05 # "How to make music (3 steps tutorial)" - 4:46 # "Candid Recording of a Human Orgasm (file footage)" - 0:05 # "Return of Jake (Retards in Hi-Fi Mix)" - 4:45 # "this will hurt you" - 0:19 # "allofmywhys" - 4:50 # "lel DLB just died" - 4:49 # "seapunk thats like wavves n stuff rite" - 2:54 # "amy gets what's comin!" - 1:30 # ""One person can't change the world. But Thom Yorke can, because he's two people. Both of them are Thom Yorke." ~ Thom Yorke (Feat. Panda Beer)" - 2:41 # "Clint Mansell In Da Club" - 3:50 # "Eternia" - 1:54 # "Rack City" - 3:08 # "HAMSTER PENIS" - 0:35 # "Its that song from that commercial with the old guy and the bus" - 4:50 # "Jokingly being racist is worse than committing hate crimes" - 1:08 # "I Just Called To Say I Hate You" - 5:04 # "Arnold Palmer and Guacamole" - 1:42 # "RIPmalc" - 2:11 # "Malcolm Death Anthem" - 1:05 # "Blueprints" - 3:19 # "Melachony of my Moms dick being farted" - 1:25 # "water dragged golden plates filled hershey kiss donuts" - 6:37 # "A wery impotent thoght" - 0:25 Volt VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT VOLT Category:Albums